


cold sweating in my tomb

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: < that tag sis so fucking funny., Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pre-Relationship, Trans Character, for real though, i guess its implied that a relationship is on th way though sfklsdjf, this is the most self indulgent thing ive ever written, two of them actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: “You sure you want me gnawing on your neck? That takes a lot of trust.” His nose brushed the inside of Koga’s wrist, “I’m practically drunk on just the thought of how much power you’re giving me right now.”The flirting was obviously a defense mechanism, but Koga went with the flow regardless, cradling Ritsu’s face, “I trust you, Ritchii.”





	cold sweating in my tomb

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to me! im nineteen and since no one else was gonna write this i did it

If you asked Koga, the Sakuma household was a little too dedicated to their vampire act sometimes. While he was secure in his knowledge that they were as human as anyone else, just afflicted with severe anemic tendencies and lack of vitamin D among other deficiencies and contributions to their weak constitution. He also knew that they gained actual nutrition from blood, which was at least kind of worrisome. Their vampiric habits didn’t stop there, however, as the inside of their house looked like something straight of a horror manga. The lower level wasn’t that bad, it only looked like they’d forgotten to take down some of their Halloween decorations. Plus, the fridge had actual food in it as opposed to the blood bags Koga had imagined when he was first invited inside. 

To be fair, he didn’t really believe the Sakuma family were creatures of the night starving for the blood of humans. It was still nice to have confirmation that they, too, ate omurice like every other family on the block. After Rei was shipped off to Europe, however, Koga knew that family meals were few and far between. Ritsu didn’t necessarily tell him that he never spent time around his parents, but it was clear as day to anyone that knew him well. Maybe Koga hadn’t grown up next door to him, but he liked to believe after three long months of wedging himself into Ritsu’s social circle, they were at least close friends. Isara always took first place, and Koga fought hard to be in third place. He couldn’t surpass Rei’s presence, but he didn’t mind freezing in his shadow. 

A lack of family time in the Sakuma residence was nothing Koga couldn’t force a solution to; his moms made dinner in bulk, and they loved Ritsu. He didn’t really like going places that weren’t his bedroom, though he did manage to attend several Oogami family game nights. Koga took it as a win and resigned himself to losing at UNO just to watch Ritsu’s smile morph from taunting to elated. His moms liked seeing Ritsu happy, too, so he liked to believe it was a win across the board for the Oogami family. 

When Rei decided he wanted to visit home, it put a wrench in the fragile family dynamic they’d built over the months he’d been gone. Mom and dad Sakuma decided that Ritsu didn’t need to be spending time with someone else’s family when theirs was coming home. They didn’t seem to mind Koga studying in their house, however he didn’t see them enough to be sure. Either way, studying in bed with Ritsu was infinitely superior to studying in his kitchen with both of his moms breathing down their necks. After a while, even when Rei wasn’t home, studying in Ritsu’s room became something they did every time they hung out.

Ritsu having a western-style bed made sense when you factored in his fetish for comfort, but Koga knew for a fact that there wasn’t a single futon in the house. He knew that because the first time he stayed the night, he ended up curled up against Ritsu’s side by sunrise. It wasn’t that he minded sharing a bed, he really didn’t, but Koga wasn’t used to sleeping on a mattress and Ritsu was really clingy in his sleep. It was nice, though, waking up to the smell of Ritsu’s shampoo. It felt terribly domestic and in spite of the fact that they weren’t dating, Koga let himself enjoy the feeling most of the time. The only thing keeping him from feeling guilty about it was the fact that Ritsu was obviously taking advantage of their close friendship as well.

Koga wasn’t sure how he felt about being Isara 2.0 in Ritsu’s eyes affection-wise, but he didn’t feel like it was his place to protest. He liked where he was when it came to their friendship, and it didn’t seem like Ritsu was all that bothered by Koga’s lack of raspberry hair and penchant for acoustic guitar. Making a mental note to stop worrying about what anyone else thought, he pushed off the edge of his subconscious, swimming back into the land of the living. By land of the living, he meant the relaxed atmosphere of Ritsu’s bedroom. 

“Did’ja eat today?” Koga chewed at his pen cap, squinting at the math problems he was supposed to be solving.

“Lunch with Maa-kun.” Ritsu’s toes jabbed at Koga’s ribs, and a glance over his shoulder showed dark hair spread across pale blue satin.

Instead of doing his algebra, Koga grabbed Ritsu’s ankles, pulling his legs far enough apart to lay back between them. Ritsu’s stomach made a decent pillow and his hands slapped down against Koga’s forehead to keep him there. As his textbook slid off his legs, he spit his pen out and off the edge of the mattress. He’d never find it again, and would inevitably have to dig another one out of his bag before he’d get around to finishing his homework. Odds were, Ritsu was going to hang over Koga’s shoulder and complain until he let him copy it, so it had to get done eventually. It could wait, though. 

“Moms are makin’ mochi tonight,” Koga’s head tipped back enough to look at him, “‘f we leave now, we can still help.”

“Mmm, too tired.” Ritsu squished Koga’s cheeks together, “Plus Anija’s home, so I can’t really go anywhere.”

“All the fucker’s done is sleep.” In spite of his garbled voice, Koga continued talking, “And your folks ain’t gonna eat ‘til he wants to anyway.”

As if realizing something, Ritsu let go of Koga and let his hands flop against the bedspread, “You need to leave soon.” 

“What ‘bout our math?” Koga didn’t sit up, however he did turn over and wriggle up to plant his chin on Ritsu’s diaphragm. 

“You didn’t really think I had any intention of helping, did you?” Ritsu looked a little better than before, less tired and more smug. 

“Nah, guess not.” Closing his eyes and leaning into Ritsu’s hand when it pushed his hair away from his forehead, Koga braced his hands against the sheets, “Lose the binder ‘f you’re sleepin’.” 

He didn’t have to open his eyes to know Ritsu’s nose was scrunched up. Koga was shoved off after a moment, though, so obviously he knew it was the smart choice. Ritsu’s school shirt was haphazardly tossed over Koga’s face, and to the left of the bed a bureau drawer opened and shut. While he waited for Ritsu to get dressed, Koga blindly kicked his textbook onto the floor and moved to recline comfortably against the pillows. After the bedside lamp clicked off, the mattress dipped when he was dressed, and Koga opened his arms to be laid on. Instead of laying on top of him, Ritsu curled up next to him, head lolled against Koga’s chest. His stomach growled as they settled in, causing an expression of discomfort to pinch his features.

“Hungry?” Koga poked him in the stomach, hoping to get a rise, but only received a half-hearted smack on the wrist.

“Starving.” Ritsu’s stomach growled again, and he licked his lips like a hungry lion, “Your heartbeat’s so loud.” 

After an embarrassing amount of thinking, Koga processed what exactly Ritsu was hungry for.

“D’ya, uh, d’you need, er,” Koga scratched at his cheek, “Blood?” 

Ritsu’s eyelids drooped over glassy eyes when he nodded, lips chapped and complexion sallow; he’d been in rough condition for a week or so, and Koga was only getting more worried. As much as he wanted to help, if Ritsu sucked him dry, who would make sure he got up and ate solid food and went to class? There was Isara, Koga supposed, but Rei didn’t ask Isara to keep an eye on Ritsu. He’d asked Koga and Koga was determined to do all he could to keep Ritsu in working order. If that meant donating a pint or two to Ritsu’s stomach, then he’d gladly bare his neck to him like the protagonist of a trashy novel. After all, it wasn’t like anyone else would see them, so there was no shame in looking like a slutty bloodbag off the cover of one of his moms’ books.

“Mhmm. Anija’s getting up soon, he’ll give me some.” Ritsu’s cheek pressed against Koga’s shoulder, teeth chattering somewhat.

“Where’s he get it from?” Koga wrapped his arm tighter around him, sharing what warmth he had. 

“I think his body naturally produces it. Ask him when he wakes up.” Ritsu shifted until he was partially under Koga’s jacket.

“So funny, Ritchii,” Save for a pinch to his arm, Koga let the joke slide, “I dunno if you’ll make it, though.”

“I don’t see any other blood source, so I’ll suffer on until he gets up.” Ritsu leaned into Koga’s hand on his shoulder.

“I got plenty of blood.” Koga continued rubbing his shoulder, “Y’could always have a snack, y’know.”

“Are you fucking insane?” Ritsu went still, muscles rigid.

“Nah, I just thought it might help, jus’ forget about it.” Both regret and shame coursed through Koga’s veins.

“It’s not personal,” Ritsu glanced at him, “It hurts, so.”

“You need it. I can take a li’l pain, ‘m not a pussy.” 

An unspoken ‘I don’t want to hurt you’ hung between them before Ritsu sighed heavily and moved out of Koga’s grasp. Before Koga could apologize, however, he had a lap full of Ritsu. His thrumming pulse and urgency as soon as he was comfortable told what his apprehensive words didn’t, and Koga knew he’d made the right choice. They moved to lean comfortably on the collection of pillows against the headboard, Koga’s pushed to bend his neck at a strange angle. He didn’t mind it much, since Ritsu already seemed so excited to eat, and it didn’t really hurt as much it was just moderately uncomfortable. Plus Ritsu was in his lap, so he couldn’t really complain. The silk of his shirt was smooth and cool to the touch, so Koga ran his hands up and down his back to soothe any fear he was feeling. It seemed to soothe the both of them, judging by the way Ritsu sighed against the side of his head. Before he made any move to begin the bloodsucking ritual, he curled his arms around Koga like a boa constrictor, holding him close like something precious. Embarrassing as it was, the intimacy of the affection made his stomach flip.

“I can stop if you get scared.” Ritsu spoke like someone else was listening, murmuring against the shell of his ear in a way that made all of the blood he was about to drink rise to Koga’s face, “You don’t have to do this for me.”

“Nuh uh, you needa eat and I wanna do this for you.” Koga wove his arm between them, a more difficult task than expected, to pat at the side of his neck.

Ritsu sat back on his heels then, watching him through his eyelashes, and in that moment Koga could have truly been convinced he was a creature of the night. His fingers slid down to link their fingers, pulling Koga’s hand to his mouth. Warm breath ghosted over the curve of his wrist, and unless he was imagining things, so did Ritsu’s tongue. A hum of delight vibrated against his skin, nearly startling Koga, before a sharp canine scratched the skin teasingly. It was as if Ritsu wanted to bite down and devour, but was holding back. While Koga didn’t want to be devoured, the tremble of Ritsu’s jaw was the slightest bit concerning. 

“Hurry up, Ritchii,” He patted the side of his neck again, ignoring the barbs of anxiety in his chest, “‘S snack time.”

“You sure you want me gnawing on your neck? That takes a lot of trust.” His nose brushed the inside of Koga’s wrist, “I’m practically drunk on just the thought of how much power you’re giving me right now.”

The flirting was obviously a defense mechanism, but Koga went with the flow regardless, cradling Ritsu’s face, “I trust you, Ritchii.” 

The tinge of pink that colored Ritsu’s face when Koga admitted his trust was far cuter than it had any right to be. The disgusting urge to kiss his cheeks rose in Koga’s mind, and he had to think really hard about Ritsu’s older brother to mitigate the soft feeling. The mental image of Rei Sakuma himself standing at the foot of the bed scared every romantic inclination away, and so one of many problems was solved.

“Fine, but if I’m drinking from you, you should probably take yours off, too.” In spite of how cold Ritsu’s hand was, its touch was hot like a fire poker Koga’s arm, “It’s only safe.”

Sucking his teeth, Koga nodded. Not only was it safer, it was fair; Ritsu’s binder lay folded on his dresser, and Koga’s was still constricting his chest. So he nudged Ritsu away and pulled his shirt over his head, trusting that his privacy would be respected despite their close proximity. His binder took some wriggling to get off, but when it was, he inhaled and exhaled a few times, savoring the filling of his lungs. Then he pulled his shirt back on and Ritsu pressed up against him again. 

Instead of beating around the bush, Ritsu dipped his face to Koga’s neck, pressing his lips to his pulse. It was a very big surprise and Koga surely was seventeen, so lips on his neck were never a wise choice when both parents were home. Clearly, there was an agenda attached to it, though, as Ritsu’s tongue very quickly began exploring. Koga wasn’t sure what he tasted like, but god he hoped it wasn't too gross. He may have been a last minute snack before dinner, but he still wanted to taste at least kinda good for Ritsu. 

“S’not like it’s the first time my blood’s been a meal, y’know.” It was _really_ hard to focus on talking when Ritsu was actually tasting his skin. 

While he was sure tasting the skin of his blood source was a vital part of eating for Ritsu, Koga sincerely doubted there was any need for him to kiss and suck at it. But alas, he did, no doubt leaving a hickey on the side of Koga’s jaw that would need covering up before he went home. If his teeth weren’t so pointy, Koga might have even pretended he wasn’t about to get a vital part of his body bitten into. Even then, it was still a fun sensation to bookmark for later.

“That was family stuff, this is just you helping me out.” Ritsu watched the skin underneath the edge of Koga’s jaw bruise faintly, nose twitching, “Plus, Anija hates the taste of blood.”

“You don’t?” Koga bit his tongue when Ritsu went right back to vandalizing the skin of his neck, praying that his moms would wouldn't notice when he next visited.

“Nope!” Ritsu counted Koga’s inhales and exhales, waiting until he relaxed to go in for the kill.

Ritsu’s teeth sunk into the side of Koga’s neck, far too high to cover with his collar and yet too low to hide with his hair. It hurt, but not nearly as bad as he’d expected. Between long canines rested his tongue, limiting the depth of his bite and easing the sharp sting. It took a moment, but blood rolled down the side of Koga’s neck; Ritsu detached from his neck to catch the rolling blood with the flat of his tongue. As he licked greedily at the blood escaping from the bite, his fingers tightened in Koga’s hair, pulling his head to a more unnatural angle. If he focused on the way Ritsu was practically vibrating with excitement, the pain and uncomfortable sensation of blood on his skin was worth it. 

Once the skin below the wound was cleaned as sufficiently as it could be while Koga was still bleeding, Ritsu returned to the bite itself. Sealing his mouth over it and quite literally sucking at it, he released Koga’s hair, petting it gently in apology. As a secondary apology, he slackened his mouth. The open wound on Koga’s neck hurt a lot less when it wasn’t fiddled with, and the break was much appreciated. As blood dripped into his mouth, Ritsu smoothed a thumb over Koga’s cheek, catching involuntary tear. Koga had a feeling if his mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, he’d have licked said tear off of his thumb. 

His method of drinking didn’t prove very efficient, as blood still managed to leak out the corners of his mouth. When he sat back on his heels again, lips and chin stained red and pupils blown, Koga had a hard time breathing. Never in his life had he expected the concept of his best friend messily drinking his blood to get his heart pumping the way it was. The blood-soiled silk of his shirt only made the churning of Koga's stomach worse. Blood started dribbling down his neck again, and, instinctively, he wiped at it with his free hand; Ritsu’s gaze dragged itself from Koga’s bleeding neck to his blood stained fingers. Stupidly, Koga held out said blood stained hand and had the audacity to be surprised when Ritsu put it in his mouth. His tongue lashed against the tips of Koga’s fingers, getting rid of all traces of blood on them. With all the power in his body, Koga reminded himself that Rei was on the other side of the wall against his head. That reminder alone was the only thing keeping his desire to make a move on Ritsu at bay. No matter what he said, it was too early for him to die.

When Ritsu finally spit his fingers out, he licked up the length of Koga’s neck, cleaning up as much of the blood in one fell swoop. This time, however, he was significantly gentler, eyes cracked open to watch for any indication that he needed to stop. After laying kitten licks to the steadily clotting bite, he pulled back, content with the much slower blood flow. Before he could speak, Koga did.

“You don’t gotta be gentle with me.” Nails digging into the silk of Ritsu’s shirt, he urged him on, “I can take whatever you’ve got.”

Those were the right words to say, it seemed.

“You spoil me too much.” Ritsu dipped his head to lap at the wound with new fervor, eyes fluttering shut again.

Undeterred by Koga’s insistence that he not, Ritsu continued to be gentle, prying Koga’s hands away from his shirt to instead hold them. Their linked hands dented the pillows Koga was propped against, held in place by Ritsu’s well hidden strength. The whole thing was so much more romantic with the added touch, and Koga really did feel like the protagonist of a trashy novel. With all novel worthy scenes, however, came something to ruin them.

“Ritsu, it’s time for-” The door swung open, groaning on its hinges as Rei took two steps into the threshold.

He didn’t say anything at first, squinting at the two of them on the bed. Ritsu continued to feed, ignoring their guest and squeezing Koga’s hands with another pleased hum. The sound of him drinking was absolutely repulsive: wet with more hums and sighs peppered between licks. No doubt Rei could hear every bit of blood leaving Koga’s body.

“Sena-kun? I didn’t know you were in town.” A huff of laughter left with the words and Koga was filled with unimaginable anger.

“I look nothing like that fucking freak!” Were Ritsu not behaving, Koga would have gotten up, “Go away, bastard!”

“Koga-kun? Is that you?” Rei was most certainly not pleased with the development, if his strained tone was anything to go by, “What on earth are you doing underneath Ritsu?”

“Get out of my room, I’m trying to eat!” Ritsu cut in then, feeling around for something to throw. So much for his good behavior.

Rei, to his credit, left when Ritsu told him to, but Koga could hear him grumbling all the way back to his room. The slamming of his door was all too audible as well. Lucky for Koga, Ritsu’s appetite was spoiled, and he was forced to instead just kiss and lick at the wound until it stopped bleeding.

“So, er, do I taste good or what?” Koga tried really hard to ignore that he could hear Rei and Kaoru talking about him on the other side of the wall and focus on the feeling of Ritsu pressing feather-light kisses across his throat.

In lieu of an answer, Ritsu pulled back from his neck and kissed his mouth. His lips tasted sharply of iron and his tongue tasted even worse, but Koga would be a liar to say it wasn’t the best disgusting thing he’d ever tasted. Their fingers remained linked, fit together like they were made to be interlocked, and Koga smiled against Ritsu’s mouth. When Ritsu surfaced for air, Koga followed him, initiating the tongue involvement himself this time and getting smacked on the forehead for his boldness.

“You actually like the taste of your own blood? Gross!” Ritsu teased, pecking his lips a final time.

“Shut up, you made it taste good!” Embarrassment burned high on Koga’s cheeks again, eased by a flurry of kisses from Ritsu.

“Would you eat anything if I gave it to you via my mouth?” On his last word, Ritsu hiccuped, an unfortunate consequence of eating too fast.

He rolled off of Koga, with a yawn, hiccuping once more halfway through it. As Ritsu stretched out like a sleepy cat, Koga came to the realization that their algebra homework was going to remain unfinished. Oh the things he did for love.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at @corgiritsu


End file.
